Inordinate Power
by Akumatt
Summary: It's a FanFiction about Aizen. What else could you want fam? Okay let me elaborate. It's about Aizen as he leads the Akatsuki to take over the world. And the tea-making industry.
**_I was reading Chapter 117 of Gintama. And I am convinced that the author is a psychic because I was taking a shit when reading that chapter._**

"Place your hats on the table. You are here today because the Raikage has called this meeting. My name is Mifune. I will be your moderator. The meeting will now begin."

 _30 minutes later..._

Choujiro begged him, "Spare the Mizukage! We'll do anything for your forgiveness, so please stop! What do you want, money? Power- "

"I don't want power, dear boy," Aizen admonished him, "I have more than enough of that. No...I want you all to feel despair."

Before him stood all the rulers of the ninja world, those at the apex in terms of social class and overwhelming power.

And he had caused them all to fall on their knees.

IIIIIIIIII

Another fist crashed into his face.

Blood splattered onto an acacia plant, staining the lime green organism. She pulled back, fists clenched, then punched him again.

The red liquid soaked in, destroying its purity.

She paused, catching her breath, then began yelling, "That good enough for you!? Do you still believe that I can't do whatever I want?" She beckoned for her subordinate, and he rushed over and carefully wiped the blood off her knuckles, caressing it. "Who the hell is this Naruto you were talking about earlier anyway?"

The man slumped against the wall said nothing at first. Finally, after spitting his life blood out, he began, "I've learned many things in life. And one of them is that, a cycle of hatred, once started, is disadvantageous to both sides of the moral war. Naruto is the one who taught me this. He taught me that hate is usually...without reason. Thus- "

Her hit to his gut broke up his words. "Quiet Sayuki. What kind of name is that anyway? And village are you even from? Because I've never heard of a village that would defend an international criminal. Someone informed me that you could tell of Hatake Kakashi's location! Do so, and you can avoid anymore pain."

When Sayuki said nothing the kicks started.

One hour later, the Mizukage of Kirigakure, Mei Temuri, walked away.

Two hours later, the ninjas serving under her grew tired of their sport and walked away.

Sayuki never talked.

Upon their departure, he stood up, dusting off his white jacket and white shirt, which was laid over a shihakushō. His long hair cascaded in front of his hair like a beautiful waterfall, and Sayuki adjusted his midnight black glasses and cast off blood with a slight flick of the wrist. Reiatsu shook the earth, cleansing him.

Two men spoke to him from the shadows. "You could have dealt with her without even opening your eyes. Sir, I sometimes think you have too much mercy."

Sayuki only smiled.

IIIIIIIII

"Place your hats on the table. You are here today because the Raikage has called this meeting. My name is Mifune. I will be your moderator. The meeting will now begin."

The Hokage, Danzo, folded his hands together, and immediately began speaking, "In order to completely eradicate Akatsuki, I move that we take a vote and decide - shall we forcibly create the Juubi of legend - in an effort to defeat them. All those in favor say, Aye."

Chatter immediately broke out, the Mizukage, Tsuchikage, and Kazekage all talking amongst themselves and intensely discussing the ridiculous notion.

The Mizukage lost control over her chakra and caused a cup she had been drinking out of to explode, the ceramic pieces of it skipping everywhere.

One of them richocheted and hit the Raikage, who instantly smashed his fists into the table out of pure annoyance. A shatter resembling multiple sheets of paper being ripped at once could be heard, and the wooden construct splintered in half. "Everyone shut up! I think- "

"That I agree with the Raikage's statement."

All of the servants the Kage had brought with them sprang up, skidding in front of their charges in an attempt to shield them from any possible attacks. All their weapons were pointed at the man who had popped into existence in the middle of the room.

 _I didn't sense his presence until he spoke...is he...faster than me..._? The Raikage's eyes narrowed as he pondered.

The man spoke again, as he lazily adjusted his shihakushō. The slim-fitting arrancar clothing he had been wearing and his glasses almost fell off until he fixed them up. His robes billowed behind him. "Good evening everyone. I was hoping there would be tea here but it appears you are all too barbaric for such a refined pastime."

The Mizukage dropped the new cup she had gotten for the second time. "You! You are- "

"My name is Sosuke Aizen," he interrupted. "And I have come to make you all my lapdogs."

The Raikage stood up and stretched to his full height, towering over the mysterious newcomer. "And who the hell are you!?"

Aizen smiled endearingly. "Please calm yourself my good man. All will be told...but first..." Aizen held up one finger, "I need a nice, strong cup of tea."

He padded over to the side of the room with a table attached to the wall and poured hot water into a cup he procured from a cabinet. The tea bag, he placed gently by the string.

The Raikage fumed, then sat down. He could sense that behind the strange being's smile was a large darkness just waiting to stop holding itself back and go berserk. _This man is dangerous_.

The Mizukage, on the other hand, was not so intelligent and threw caution to the winds. She weaved her hands into a multitude of signs and symbols before shouting, "Sensatsu Suisho no Jutsu!"

The moisture in the air transformed into water, seemingly materializing around the Mizukage.

She concentrated, forcing her chakra to awaken.

It stretched its legs, before slowly coalescing and solidifying into water. The water froze and was shaped into an entire arsenal of sharp needles, enough to put a million acupuncture clinics to shame.

They then homed in on the man calling himself Sosuke, crushing his body in a sphere of points and ripping it to shreds.

That is what the Mizukage believed would happen.

The needles rushed at Aizen, who was still meditatively waiting for his tea to finish.

His back was facing her, but the needles all disappeared.

The Mizukage could not blink, only stare. The moisture in her eyes started to evaporate, leaving them dry, but she could care less - she was spending all of her thinking on the current situation. _I fired them at him. The Jutsu. One that could destroy half a village with its destructive power. Yet he's standing, not even looking in my direction...and he is perfectly fine! How is this possible?!_

Aizen turned. "You know, making tea is a delicate process. Too much water, and the tea is diluted to the point of being unrecognizable. Too little, and it's overpowering."

He twirled a pot full of water in his hands. "Oddly enough, I put in much too little, so the tea would not have been any good. I suppose it is pure...luck...that I caught all the water you propelled towards me with this pot...and it is just the amount I need," Aizen said, smiling patronizingly, waiting for the Mizukage to catch on.

 _It wasn't an accident? He predicted how I would react, what Jutsu I would use...and is now making fun of me!? Who the hell does he think he is_?

"Perhaps I should reintroduce myself. My name is Sosuke Aizen. And I am the leader of Akatsuki."

All the Kage were silent. Finally the Raikage spoke up, "We need proof. You are indeed...strong. I have not seen anyone as fast as you since Minato. But how can we believe some random person?"

Aizen propped up Uchiha Madara's body. "Is this good enough?"

The Tsuchikage almost tripped backwards. "That is the Edo Tensei Jutsu that the upstart disciple of Orochimaru managed to activate! How did you take it?"

"I incapacitated both Uchiha Madara and Kabuto. Then I took Madara with me without killing him."

"B-but...how did you make it appear out of nowhere?" The Mizukage stammered.

Aizen opened his mouth, and a peal of laughter split the air. "It has always been here. Just like how the reanimated bodies of the Fourth Hokage, Itachi, and Nagato have all been here...after being subdued by me."

His words were true. The Mizukage could not believe her eyes. The haze blocking her eyes vanished, revealing corpses of famous ninja throughout the world appeared. The Hokage asked, "But how did you do that?"

Aizen combed his hair with his fingers, spiking it up and causing it to take on a superman-style haircut. He took off the glasses and broke them in half with two fingers. "Through **_inordinate power._** "

 ** _Sorry if that last part was hard to understand. I'm using roughly the same plot as the original manga, but flipping events around. So it isn't all linear, haha. Well I hope you enjoyed._**


End file.
